The present invention is directed to an insulating foam board system and methods of producing the same. In particular, the present invention is directed to a foam board system and methods thereto that combine at least three layers to provide greater durability and structural integrity to the foam board system.
Insulating material is used in the construction of buildings. Insulating materials are especially called for in regions of the country that experience extreme weather conditions. Popular modern-day insulating materials include foam boards which are often manufactured from a polystyrene polymer having a laminated coating. The foamed polystyrene board has insulating properties associated therewith. The laminated coating functions primarily to protect the foamed polystyrene polymer and provide the foam board with enhanced protection, durability, strength and resiliency.
Such foam board insulation can be found in a number of different forms. For example, foam board insulation is sold in individual flat sheets that may be applied to the exterior of a building in combination with an exterior face material such as brick or siding. Foam board insulation in this application is used as one layer in the overall exterior wall construction of a building.
Foam board insulation may also be in the form of a folded or hinged board (also referred to as fanfold board) that when unfolded at the hinges can be applied to the exterior of a building in the same manner as flat foam board insulation. The fanfold or flat board insulation can be constructed of a foamed polystyrene with a laminated coating that provides protection, durability, strength and resiliency. The fanfold board is often preferred over the flat foam board insulation because of easier handling and installation.
Notwithstanding the laminated coating in the above-described types of foam board insulation, the foam board insulation is still susceptible to deterioration at the building site prior to installation. This problem is further evident when, for example, delays occur in the installation and/or the installation occurs in extreme weather conditions. Additionally, the foam board insulation is often mishandled or improperly installed such that the laminated coating does not provide sufficient protection and strength, resulting in damaged foam board insulation. One common example of damage is when a piece breaks off from a remainder of the foam insulation board.
Accordingly, a need exists for both types of foam board insulationxe2x80x94flat foam board insulation and folded/hinged foam board insulationxe2x80x94which have increased weather resistance, protection, durability and strength.
In one embodiment, an insulated foam board system of the present invention comprises a first layer, a second layer and a central layer. The first layer is made from a material selected from the group consisting of alkenyl aromatic polymers, polypropylenes, polyethylene terephthalates, polyethylenes and combinations thereof. The second layer is made from a material selected from the group consisting of alkenyl aromatic polymers, polypropylenes, polyethylene terephthalates, polyethylenes and combinations thereof. The central layer is located between the first layer and the second layer. The central layer is bonded to the first layer and the second layer. The central layer is made from a material selected from the group consisting of crystal polystyrene, impact polystyrene, polyethylene terephthalate and combinations thereof.
In another embodiment, the insulated foam board system comprises a first layer, a second layer, a central layer and at least one laminated surface coating.